The Doctor and her Cowboy pt 4
by reddneckin
Summary: The conclusion to The Doctor and her Cowboy. When Jonathan Hillstrand asks Lindsay to marry him, her heart is screaming no, but her head is saying yes. Find out what happens with the Dr and her Cowboy.


Lindsay looked at Jonathan with tears in her eyes. This one thing that she had wanted so badly twenty years ago, to be his wife, she did not know now if she could tell him yes. So much had happened, and even though he had apologized, and she knew he was sincere, she did not know if she could really trust him again.

Lindsay thought back to the night he had slipped this ring on her finger the first time. Ever since his mom had sent him back to live with his dad the summer before their Junior year in high school, that little bitch Anita had tried her best to get her claws into him. It was the end of June and Lindsay was at the drugstore sipping on a milkshake. Somebody walked up behind her and put their hands over her eyes. She knew it was Jonathan. His hands always smelled like fish bait during the day.

"Hey baby," He gave her a kiss. "Thought you had gone home"

"Nope, thought I needed to come over here and keep an eye on you" Lindsay had heard rumors that Anita had been hanging around the docks flirting with Jonathan, and he was liking it.

"What do you want to do tonight" Jonathan slid into the seat beside her. "Thought about us catching a movie"

"Sounds good to me." Lindsay stood up and grabbed her purse. She pulled out her car keys and sunglasses, and turned back toward Jonathan.

"What time will you be at the house" He stood up to walk out with her.

"Around 6 I guess"

Lindsay gave him a kiss. "Later Cowboy" Jonathan watched her walk to her Jeep. He had never seen a better looking girl than her. She had the biggest set of boobs that he had ever seen, and the tightest roundest ass too. She was only 5ft tall, and probably weighed 98 pounds soaking wet. God he loved her.

When they left the movie theater, Jonathan knew he was in for it when they got to his car. Anita had shown up at the same time and insisted on sitting with them. She flirted, giggled, tossed her hair, and kept rubbing his leg. He was getting a boner from hell and hoping that Lindsay did not notice. The truth was, he would not mind at all a quick five minutes with Anita in the back seat of his car.

"What the hell was that all about" Lindsay shouted at him as she slammed the door shut. "What, you want to lay that slut. You know she has slept with the whole damn town. Rumor is Sig Hansens brother got her pregnant and she had an abortion." Lindsay's green eyes snapped. Normally to Jonathan she was as cute as a button when she was mad. Not this time, she looked like she could have ripped someones head off.

"Look babe, I don't want her…"

"Oh really, " Lindsay cut him off " That bulge in your pants sure tells a different tale to me"

"Linn, I don't want Anita. She's not my type."

"Well, you were sure as hell flirting with her and it looked to me like you were enjoying yourself"

Jonathan came out of the bedroom and found Lindsay sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Baby, if you don't want to get married right now I understand. I mean, you have to let the hospital know your plans, you have to move back here and get settled. If I had known I was going to upset you like this I never would have asked"

Lindsay took a sip of coffee and shook her head. "That's not it Jonathan" She stood up and walked to the window. It was snowing again. She could remember how much she hated snow as a child.

"What is it then" She turned to face him and sighed. She knew what she was about to say was going to sting, but she had to say it.

"I don't know if I can marry you after everything that has happened. I mean, can I trust you? When you come home after crab season and go on your captains tours, book signings and all that other shit how do I know you are not gonna have twenty women waiting on you?"

Lindsay knew from experience that Jonathan was the king of one liners. He also had no problem getting women to notice him or getting them into his bed.

"I can t deal with you cheating on me again. I have a gun in my purse and I know how to use it, and if you ever cheated on me again, I would kill you!"

Jonathan started to chuckle, "Baby I know how good a shot you are. Have you forgotten who taught you how to shoot"

"This is not funny ok." Lindsay sat down on the couch, tucking one leg under her. She started to twirl her hair around one finger. Jonathan did not know why, but that always turned him on.

"Lindsay, I am not going to cheat on you ok. When I told you that I love you last night, I meant it"

She looked up at him, those green eyes flashing, "Yeah, you told me you loved me before you sexed my best friend too remember"

"Ok, I cheated on you. Holy shit, how many times are we going over this. I am an ass. I cheated on you. I am sorry and I wont do it again.

The phone rang, and Jonathan walked to the kitchen to answered it.

"Fine fuckin bowlegged ass" Lindsay thought to herself. One thing was for sure, he had not lost his touch in the bedroom. That man had always known what he was doing and still did.

Jonathan walked back into the living room.

"They boys set Phil's memorial for tomorrow at 2. Are you coming with me or not?"

"Yes. I will go with you. God I still cant believe he is gone"

After the memorial was over, Lindsay let the hospital in Anchorage know that she was taking the job. She had a lot to do, everything she owned was still in Florida and that had to be shipped. She had to go to the DMV to change her drivers license and to the social security office to change the name on her card.

She and Jonathan had just returned from a three week honeymoon to Hawaii. She was glad to be back home to settle in and unpack. After waiting 20 years, she was finally Mrs Jonathan Hillstrand.

Jonathan walked into the kitchen where she was stirring a pot on the stove.

"What smells so damn good" He picked a spoon up and tasted. " That's the best stuff I ever tasted. What is that"

"Its gumbo. Hope you don't mind, but I used the last bag of shrimp you had in the freezer."

Jonathan leaned against the counter, "No, I don't mind, especially if you keep cooking like this"

"You know, crab season's coming up. Its gonna feel good to know that someone will be her when I get home."

Lindsay smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah, we will be here"

Jonathan looked at her and frowned, "Who the hell's we"

Lindsay walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist, looked up at him and smiled,

"We will be right here waiting for you. You are going to be a daddy again"

Jonathan looked at her surprised and then grinned., "Well I'll be damned"


End file.
